The scarcity of energy resources, particularly in the case of objects which are used in large numbers both in private households and beyond and are distinguished by a high energy conversion, has motivated ongoing development for increasing the energy efficiency. One particularly prominent example of this is a shift away from traditional incandescent lamps toward energy-saving lamps, the majority of which are still based on fluorescent tube technology.
This development is being pushed forward in the European Union, in particular, through corresponding legislative provisions which are gradually prohibiting the sale of traditional incandescent lamps in specific power classes.
Therefore, light-emitting diode technology, which is generally more efficient and is already being used increasingly in the motor vehicle sector, will gain additional importance in the area of application of general lighting as well. In particular, LED bulbs are replacing conventional incandescent lamps.
For these and further reasons there is a need for the present invention.